


Barely a night at Freddy's.

by tinypeckers



Series: All Right August [19]
Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two security guards are forced to work together. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barely a night at Freddy's.

When Freddy’s pizzeria had advertised that they needed two security guards, the two men that applied and eventually got the job hadn’t anticipated that they’d be shoved into a small surveillance booth together.

“Well, this is cosy.” The larger guard said, grinning happily at his new companion.

“This is ridiculous.” The slighter man grumbled.

“My name’s James. What’s yours?”  James said in a friendly manner. The other security guard raised his eyebrow.

“Aleksandr.” He said gruffly. James beamed.

“Cool, I’m just going to call you Aleks!” James replied.

“Only my friends call me Aleks.” Aleks murmured.

“Oh, awesome – we’re friends all ready.” James cheered. Aleks rolled his eyes but said nothing further, reaching for the security cameras.

 

 

They’d been told by the owner that power had to be conserved so they’d been advised not to use anything unless absolutely vital. Both men jumped when the phone began to ring, James laughing as he reached for it.

“Hello?” James cried cheerily into the receiver.

“Hello… eh, Hello. I wanted to record a message to help you to get settled during your first night.” The man on the other side of the receiver said.

“It’s a recording.” James whispered to Aleks as he held the phone away from him. Aleks rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, what’s he saying?” Aleks demanded as James placed a finger to his lips, effectively shushing the other man. James nodded as the other man spoke though his expressions began to vary. He frowned and then considerably paled, pulling the receiver away from his ear and slamming it onto the phone.

“Aleks, check the tapes.” James’ voice shook.

 

 

“Why?” Aleks asked uneasily as he did as he was told, frowning when he noticed that one of the animatronics had moved. “Uh… James?” Aleks said.

“So he wasn’t lying, they do really move. Huh, cool.” James said, impressed.

“They what?” Aleks cried, panic stricken.

“Yeah, they move. Apparently, we have to keep an eye on the doors because if they get to us they’ll shove us into one of the suits. Neat, huh?” James spoke with glee. Aleks’ eyes widened and he rushed to close both of the doors. “You can’t shut those!” James cried.

“Why not? They’re coming to kill us!” Aleks all but wailed.

“We have to save power, remember – if you keep the doors down we’ll lose power and they’ll get us.” James explained surprisingly logically.

“So what, we open the doors and just hope they don’t get us?” Aleks snapped.

“Basically.”

 

 

“Well, it’s 2am now. Only four more hours.” Aleks said as calmly as he could, opening the doors.

“Yeah, we can make it. Let’s check the tapes.” James said happily, pulling up the cameras on the small tablet they’d been provided and jumping at what he saw. “I don’t mean to alarm you but one of them has moved again.” James said.

“How is that not meant to alarm me?” Aleks panicked as he grabbed the tablet, shying away from the ugly grimace the character held. “Oh god, it’s like two rooms away.” Aleks huffed.

“That’s fine, it won’t move that fast.” James said merrily.

“It just moved into the next room.” Aleks deadpanned.

“Oh.” James replied simply.

 

 

“It’s okay, we can do it.” Aleks said boldly, sparing a glance at the tablet in his hands. “Yeah, this is easy.” Aleks said calmly. The stuffed animatronic  hadn’t moved in a little while.

“Why don’t we check these lights?” James suggested, pressing the light for the right door. Aleks nodded, jumping a little as the light flickered on and off. “Scaredy cat.” James snickered.

“I’m a little on edge, yeah.” Aleks mumbled as James laughed at him.

“They’re just robots in suits.” James said nonchalantly.

“How can you be so calm?” Aleks snapped as he reached for the other light, the light closest to him. His fingers brushed the switch. The room beside them illuminated in yellow. It revealed the scary face of one of the animatronics right outside their door. Aleks screamed in a less than manly manner before he rushed to close the door. James hid behind him, shivering as the door slammed shut.

“Has it gone?” He whimpered.

“No but we’re safe, I think.” Aleks replied, his voice equally as shaky.

 

 

A few hours later saw the men cradled in each other’s arms, shaking as the doors were shut either side of them.

“We’re almost there; we’ve just got to make it another hour.” James whispered to Aleks.

“We don’t have that much power left.” Aleks replied, glancing at the bar that read 10% power.

“We’ll make it, we have to make it. I haven’t perfected my gamer score!” James wailed. Aleks scoffed, rolling his eyes at the other.

“You’re such a dork.” Aleks said spitefully.

“We’re about to die, there isn’t anything you regret?” James snapped back.

“Yeah but it isn’t to do with gamer score!” Aleks yelled back. Suddenly the two men heard the telltale tune of one of the animatronics and they screamed in unison as the room went black.

 

 

As they squeezed their eyes shut, James and Aleks were startled by the beeping of a watch.

“It’s… it’s six am.” James said as he stared at his watch, eyes filled with glee.

“Oh thank god, let’s get out of here before they get us!” Aleks hissed as he darted from the room, James following shortly behind him. The two men rushed out of the building and James hastily fished out the keys to lock up. Though his car was merely a few feet away, Aleks was reluctant to leave the other man behind. He waited until James had locked up before he began to walk away.

“So… see you tomorrow?” James joked as he headed towards his own car.

“Fuck that, I’m quitting.” Aleks spat. James shrugged.

“Yeah, I think I am too. The pay cheque is not worth that.” James snorted.

“So… I’ll see you around.” Aleks said awkwardly.

“Sure, we are friends now after all.” James said with a wink. Aleks cursed the man under his breath.


End file.
